His hands in april
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Midoriya lo ha mirado, tan fugaz como una estrella extraviada en sus constelaciones. Hay una pista de rojo, un toque de necesidad. *BL*
**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **Prompt:** 005\. Diario íntimo [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** ew, odio esto. Es algo así como un pre-slash, con mis usuales desvaríos porque el mundo necesita más Tododeku, bye.

* * *

 **i.**

 **T** odoroki Shouto no puede comprender a Midoriya Izuku.

Es un enigma. Un muchacho de naturaleza, con cabellos de hojas de arbusto sin peinar. Y tiene voz suave, pero no femenina, sólo suave, que conforta en muchas maneras inexplicables y complicadas pero a la vez tan sencillas. Y sus ojos son de pasto, tan brillantes y esperanzadores y– _maldita sea, mente deja de vagar así_. Todoroki aprieta los puños, un poco. _Detente_ , piensa él, sin embargo los pensamientos tienen que regresar y girar sobre sí mismos, en una órbita de colores de papel y.

 **ii.**

Midoriya lo ha mirado, tan fugaz como una estrella extraviada en sus constelaciones.

Hay una pista de rojo, un toque de necesidad. Midoriya avanza en su dirección y le observa con familiaridad (se fija en su cicatriz, esa tan vergonzosa y cruel pero no de una forma "Oh me da tanto asco" sino más bien como "Esa cicatriz es parte de ti y por eso no la repudio sabes" que a Todoroki le da un vuelco en el estómago).

 _Me estoy incendiando_ , cavila Todoroki. _Me incendio vivo por su culpa y no me importa y ni siquiera he activado mi quirk_.

Luego Midoriya le sonríe. Y Todoroki no sabe cómo reaccionar.

 **iii.**

 _¿Por qué está actuando tan tranquilo si lo vencí en el festival deportivo? ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan idiota? Por qué_ –

— U-uhm, buenos días Todoroki-kun —saluda. Él parpadea.

—... Buenos días.

 _Actúa tranquilo Shouto_.

Midoriya asiente feliz, y se va. Sólo con eso. Sólo con todo. Como si él no le hubiese declarado una rivalidad hace poco, como si Midoriya lo apreciase y Todoroki no entiende, de verdad–

Todoroki Shouto no puede comprender a Midoriya Izuku.

(pero lo intenta, oh, cómo lo intenta).

 **iv.**

— Podríamos ser amigos —suelta Izuku, de repente, y con atropello. Las palabras brotan como flores en pleno invierno, arriesgadas y valientes y algo tontas. Shouto permanece callado. Es que él no es muy bueno con sus habilidades sociales y tiene que ser Izuku entre todas las personas el que le pida algo así y pareciera que el universo disfruta de burlarse de él. Al notar su silencio Izuku se aclara la garganta y juguetea con sus manos—. B-bueno, eso pensé. Es decir, creo que eres realmente genial y tú viste algo en mí que te impulsó a desear vencerme y hey, por qué no. Si tú quieres.

— ¿Por qué? —Es lo único que consigue decir a cambio.

¿Por qué yo, por qué tú?

Izuku ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Por qué no?

Es un buen punto.

 **v.**

Así que Shouto lo considera. Excepto que no hay nada que considerar porque ha tenido su vista fija en Midoriya desde el comienzo de las clases en Yuuei y hay algo en él. Algo que hace que Shouto no pueda decirle que no.

Por eso.

— Está bien.

Izuku lo mira incrédulo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —responde, y tras un momento de duda—. ¿Qué se supone que hacen los amigos?

— ¡Ah! Pues, almorzar juntos. Y charlar de temas triviales. Y hacer las tareas acompañados, o ayudarse mutuamente para estudiar en los exámenes. Y... esas cosas.

 **vi.**

 _Esas cosas, como ayudarte a superar tu pasado y así conseguir que tengas un futuro mejor_.

 _Esas cosas, como no ser capaz de dejar de mirarte_.

 _Esas cosas, como pensar en ti cada que respiro_.

Siente un cosquilleo en los dedos, más prefiere ignorarlo.

Sin querer le ha dibujado en la piel formas inconexas que saltan y se fusionan en un color sonrisa.

(y no están luchando más, pero de alguna manera Todoroki se siente perdido ante Izuku y para su sorpresa no le molesta en lo más mínimo).

 **vii.**

Buscador de Google, cuenta de Twitter, usuario Ice&Fire.

¿Es normal querer tomar de la mano a un amigo?

[...]

¿Y pensar en él constantemente, a todas horas?

[...]

¿Los chicos pueden ser lindos? Creo que él lo es.

[...]

Lo más probable es que haya algo mal en mí.

[...]

Pero.

[...]

Me gusta estar a su lado, es tranquilizador.

 **viii.**

Midoriya lo observa. Y Todoroki alza los ojos con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Lo pilla con la guardia baja. Midoriya suelta una risa nerviosa.

— N-no, nada. Es sólo que–

— ¿Qué?

A Todoroki le arden las orejas, y siente el cuerpo pesado y la garganta se le seca y sólo por muy poco consigue comportarse normal.

— Tu quirk —dice Midoriya al fin—. Luce muy bien cuando usas ambos, el fuego y el hielo. Eso es todo.

— Ah.

— Espera —pide él súbitamente, y se muerde los labios—. No es todo Todoroki-kun. Hay más.

(Más de mí queriéndote, más de mí siendo invadido por la fiebre, considera Todoroki. Más no lo expresa en voz alta, porque es ridículo e irreal, no hay manera en que Midoriya se sienta de ese modo con él ¿cierto?).

— ¿Y qué es? —Inquiere, sólo para distraerse.

— Esto.

 **ix.**

Midoriya toma su mano entre las suyas con algo de torpeza, sus palmas callosas se tocan, le traza líneas invisibles, letras burdas y apresuradas en su piel de nieve y fuego. Un instante. Después le da un apretón y Todoroki olvida cómo respirar. Y entonces lo suelta.

— B-bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decir. Y, eh, Uraraka me está llamando. ¡Así que adiós!

Y corre, literalmente.

Todoroki permanece inmóvil.

 _Este es Midoriya. Este es Midoriya y este soy yo. Estos somos nosotros dos y_.

Oh.

 **x.**

Incluso en su ausencia su mano permanece cálida.


End file.
